Howling Fangblade Attack
''Howling Fangblade Attack ''is the fourth episode of BTHOAAR. It was written in nine hours. Plot Rook and Ben were in a sewer near Undertown. Ester had information Ben needed in return for a machine that didn’t exist. “I hear you can get me the clean slate. Remove my criminal records.” Ester slyly says. “That depends.” “On what.” “ What are you going to use it for? I acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands.” “Still don’t trust me?” “You can start by taking me to Jadan.” She shrugs. “Your deathwish.” Ester jumps off of a pipe and walks down a narrow path. Ben follows her, Rook silently crawling on top of the ceiling. “From here, Jadan’s men guard the path. They aren’t you average brawlers.” “Neither am I.” Ben replied. Ester sweeps into a patrol. “He’s behind you.” She says. The guard turns around for Rook to punch his face in, knocking him unconscious. Suddenly the guards surround them. They start to run ahead. “Just a little further.” Ester tells them. A gate slams shut, cutting Ben off from Rook and Ester. Lights turn on. Mercenaries look at him from above and below. “I had to find a way to stop them trying to kill me.” “You’ve made a serious mistake.” Ben growled. Rook tries to attack her but goons hold him back. “Not as serious as yours, I’m afraid.” Jadan tells him. Ben turns around. Jadan was covered in bruises and his fur was matted with one eye swollen shut. “Looks like Rista turned you into a whoopee pie.” Ben jokes. Jadan stares right at him, into his soul. “Xion.” Ben says, realizing his name. “Let’s not stand here on celebration, Mr. Tennyson.” Ester remembers when she first met Ben. She starts to be unsure of her decision. “Peace has cost you strength. Victory has defeated you.” Jadan continues. Ben turns into Four Arms, throws powerful blows, deflected by Jadan. Jadan smashes Ben’s back, breaking it and causing him to revert. Ben moaned .He falls off the catwalk onto the ground twenty feet below. His ribs cracked. Jadan jumps down. “BEN! NO!” Rook shouts. Ben quickly throws a flash bang and lashes out at Jadan, putting full force Humunguosaur. Jadan doesn’t deflect, just takes the blows. No pain. “You fight like a younger man. No holding back. No temper point. Just aggression.” Humunguosaur reverts. Ben lunges at Jadan, who has his throat in his grasp. “Give up.” “N-Never.” Ben weakly moans. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and was smashed into the ground again and again until his crystals were either shattered or cracked. “You will have pains beyond the realm of hell. You will feel what my life was like. You will wish you died here tonight.” Ben weakly stumbles towards him. “I wonder which will break first. You spirit.” He lefts Ben high in the air. “Or your body.” He smashes him down again. Three aliens pick Ben up and carry him off. Jadan stares at the hollow eyes of his trophy. “I accomplished what no creature could ever do. I broke Ben Tennyson.” Jadan laughs. Rook screams. A goon jabs his face with the back of his gun. Then everything goes black. Ester walks onto the plane, black hat and black suit. Blake recognizes her. “Tell Commissioner Roarin we got the suspect for Congressman’s murder.” Blake smiles at her, then holds up his Plumber badge. “I’m Blake Howard leader of Gamma Squad. You are being under arrest for the murder of Congressman.” “I don’t think so.” She punches him but he dodges it and then quickly contains her with energy cuffs. “I do think so.” They enter a room. Both sit down at a table, opposite of each other. Blake tosses a police record down. “No way can you run from us. With this record a moose could identify you.” “Maybe it’s not you I’m running from. “ “Who is it? Jadan? What do you know about him?” “That you should be as afraid of him as I am.” She replies. “We can offer you protection.” She looks at him with content. Blake shrugs and backs away to the door. “When I found you, I was looking for a friend…..Ben Tennyson.” He tells her. Ester looks away, tears forming in her eyes. Blake asks in a pleading voice, “D-Did they kill him?” “I don’t know.” She silently whispers. Ben opens his eyes. He is filthy. Rook is on the top bunk, unconscious. Someone else was in the cell. Ben can’t move, his vision blurry. After a few seconds it snaps into place. Ben recognizes the figure. Jadan. His muscles curved onto his neck and was crouching next to the bed Ben was laying on. Ben’s armor was stripped off. “W-Why n-not j-just k-ki-kill m-me?” Ben stutters. “You do not fear death. You welcome it. Your punishment is to be more severe.” Jadan answers. “You’re a torturer.” “Yes. Not to the body, to the soul.” Jadan replies. “I had Tack unwillingly modify the power cycles in your Omnitrix, making it deactivated. Only a Galvan could fix it.” Jadan laughed. Ben exhales, almost fainting from the sheer pain. “Where am I?” “Hell.” “No, it can’t be.” “Yes, the Fangblade homebase. But none are here. Why you might ask? They are invading Bellwood as we speak. I will also invade right under their noses.” Jadan climbs up the wall and leaves. Ben goes unconscious again. The stone walls and iron bars that surround him turn into a distant memory. “Gamma Squad move out!” Blake shouted, shooting two Fangblades and having them explode. Rozum kicked one into another and shoved a silver grenade down their throats, causing a setback for the vampire aliens. Ester gets out of the grey van, held by two guards. One was a Petrosapien and the other was a Tetramand. They walked into a grey building. Blackgate Prison. Ester grunts as she was shoved inside. Some other guards take her and walk down a Cell block. “We’re locking her up here?” One asks. “She has broken out of every other one since she was sixteen. By the Gwen Act, we have to.” Another replies. Ester passes a buff inmate. His hands are outstretched. “That’s it baby a little closer.” He says. “Why, you wanna hold my hands?” She replies. She slips his hands between her handcuffed hands and cartwheels, snapping his arms. He screams in agony. Ester smiles then keeps walking. Gertrude Tate walked into the board room of Tennyson Manor. She swings open the door and there was…. “I think this meeting is now in order.” Jadan smiles. Gertrude gasps and she is thrown next to Tack and Jerry, two other members of the board and Plumbers. “I need three board members. Ah yes, Gertrude. Any volunteers? If not I will blow her brains out.” “I volunteer.” Jerry stands up. “Anyone one else? Come on, I don’t bite. Actually, I do.” Jadan tempts. No one stands. “Alright.” He loads the pistol. “Last chance.” He starts to pull the trigger back. “Wait!” Pakmar shouted. “Pakmar will volunteer. Pakmar doesn’t want to be responsible for lovely ladies murder.” Jadan laughs as does his mercenaries. “Why so serious?” Jadan asks the green alien. Rozum gets tackled down and bitten. “God dammit! Shoot me! Shoot me now!” Blake shakes his head and amputates the lower half of Rozum’s body then drags him to safety. “Ah!” he falls unconscious from loss of blood. “Blukic! Driba! Send me back up!” Blake screams to his Plumber badge. Four Plumbers are taken down as Blake gets into the Plumber ship and flies to the Plumber hospital. Rozum, with a nurses help, sits up. “I’m gonna be a cyborg.” “That is……cool.” Blake replies, trying not to anger him. Rozum shrugs and eats his jello. “This ain’t a pretty war. But it still happens. We have to strive, throw everything we got out there.” Blake tells him. Roarin is there. “But the people will panick.” “So it is a training exercise.” Blake tells them. “We go down in the tunnels beneath Undertown and smoke Jadan and Rista out, as they are killing each other down there.” Roarin said. “Jadan is in Tennyson Manor stealing the codes.” Rozum told them. “Well there are armies down there which we can eliminate.” James argued. “Some have a lot of loyalty for a hired gun.” Blake pointed out. “So be it. Just let me eat my gelatin.” Rozum complains as he switches TV channels. The nurse comes in and switches IVs for some reason. Y-IT, in a giant battle suit, blasted thousands of giant silver rockets through the tunnels, eliminating foes. “Is this strong enough?” He asks Hulka. “Keep going! We have to eliminate them all!” Hulka shouts. They fly up in the air and shoot more missiles. They streak through the sky, go through Undertown into the tunnels and explode. Suddenly a giant inferno of fire erupts around the battlesuit. “We’re going down!” Y-IT shouts as it spirals out of control from thirteen thousand feet. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” They scream. Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Dark Category:Episodes